Ce que Jaffa veut, Jaffa obtient
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Teal' a un plan en tête...
1. Chapter 1

**Ce que Jaffa veut, Jaffa obtient**

**Auteur :** Nanoo

**E-mail :** bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date :** 06/2007

**Genre:** Conspiration

**Disclaimer :** Et bien non, je ne touche pas d'argent, tout va à la MGM et aux grands manitous de SG…

**Note :** Bon alors voilà, j'ai écrit une mini fic il y a quelques temps pour le topic « une déclaration pas romantique » du forum fanfiction, et j'avais laissé des choses en suspend. Donc je reprends mon ancienne mini fic et j'en fais une vraie avec, vous suivez ? L'ancien texte sera incorporé dans la fic en italique.

**Note 2** : En cours d'écriture, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de faire une fic à suivre, moi même je suis pas fan de ce type de fic, je préfère tout avoir d'un coup (surtout parce que dès fois on à jamais la suite) mais ça plaît à d'autres, alors pourquoi pas !

Bureau de Daniel Jackson

Très bien, très bien, je vais vous aider, souffla Daniel d'une voix lasse.

Le regard menaçant de Teal'c avait fini de convertir son « en aucun cas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires » initial contre son implication dans ce qui allait sûrement s'avérer être LA mission la plus foireuse qu'il ne lui ait jamais été confiée. Daniel se maudissait déjà d'avoir cédé. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre la détermination et le pouvoir persuasif « presque pacifique » d'un Jaffa remonté ?

Il savait par expérience les Jaffas têtus, mais à ce point, il n'aurait jamais pensé. Cela faisait un mois que Teal'c le harcelait pour qu'il l'aide dans sa tâche. Quatre longues semaines, qu'il était entré dans son bureau et avait décrété d'un ton sans appel « assez c'est assez ! ». Et depuis il ne lui laissait pas une minute de repos.

Le jaffa avait décidé de pousser Jack et Sam dans les bras l'un de l'autre… par tous les moyens !

Daniel, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de jouer la voix de la raison, de laisser faire les choses. Après tout ils étaient adultes ces deux là, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement jouer les marieuses. Surtout pour essayer de caser ensemble des personnes qui n'en avaient absolument pas le droit.

Mais voilà, ce que Jaffa veut, Jaffa obtient !

Teal'c ne supportait plus de les voir faire un pas de fourmi en avant et dix pas de géant en arrière. Le récent mariage de Ry'ac et le bonheur qu'il trouvait dans les bras d'Ishta avait fait germé en lui son plan infernal pour rapprocher ses deux amis. Il voulait qu'ils forment enfin un couple.

Un guerrier Jaffa d'humeur diaboliquement guimauve. Ca promettait !

Alors voilà, le pur et innocent Daniel avait résisté un mois au bulldozer romantique qui ne le lâchait plus. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, résister à un Teal'c prêt à tout n'était pas chose aisée. Un mois, c'était une performance en soi.

A suivre : Plan A : Quand la vessie s'en mêle !


	2. Plan A : Quand la vessie s'en mêle !

Plan A : Quand la vessie s'en mêle ! 

Le plan consistait à piéger le futur couple lors de leur prochaine soirée SG-1, afin qu'ils se retrouvent seuls chez le général. Jack ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe mais les soirées à quatre avaient continué de façon totalement naturelle, et la soirée SG-1 s'appelait toujours soirée SG-1.

Bientôt, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore, Jack et Sam allaient expérimenter la soirée SG-1/2.

En tant que grand stratège, Teal'c, avait peaufiné les détails. Il avait pensé à diverses excuses à donner après coup pour leur avoir posé un lapin. Il eut la riche idée de les soumettre à son acolyte.

- Nous aurions mal compris et nous nous serions trompés de jour, suggéra-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas crédible Teal'c. Nous nous voyons tout le temps, il y en a forcément un des deux qui va en parler dans la journée. Non il nous faut quelque chose de plus… original, déclara Daniel.

- Un enlèvement par Thor ?

- Non, Teal'c vous savez bien que Thor est parti rendre visite à Hermiod dans la galaxie de pégaze.

- Bien, un problème de décalage horaire alors, proposa le cerveau de l'opération, plein d'espoir.

- Décalage horaire ? Entre la base et la maison de Jack ? Vous plaisantez, il doit y avoir 15 km maximum.

- C'est pourtant une excuse qu'O'Neill avait donné au général Hammond il y a quelques années.

- Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle soit bonne, soupira Daniel en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est vrai que le général Hammond n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

- Très bien alors, disons que nous n'aurions pas trouvé la maison, les Nox l'auraient fait disparaître, tenta le Jaffa.

- Ok, trop original là Teal'c !

Trouver LA fausse excuse pour pouvoir leur faire faux bond n'était pas si facile. Après de longues minutes de dialogue farfelu, ils optèrent pour la bonne vieille panne de voiture/plus de batterie sur le portable.

Classique mais infaillible.

Finalement l'occasion se présenta d'elle même, et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'auraient même pas à débiter leur mensonge préparé. Il leur suffirait d'un petit "oubli involontaire".

En effet, dans l'après-midi, SG-3 avait contacté le SGC depuis P7X252 et demandé Daniel en renfort pour une traduction. Jack voulait envoyer l'archéologue dès le lendemain matin, c'est qu'il y tenait lui à sa soirée SG-1, et il ne voulait pas annuler pour je ne sais quel texte sur un caillou alien.

C'était sans compter sur l'engouement du scientifique pour « une traduction de la plus haute importance qui pourrait contenir le secret de la naissance de toute une civilisation ».

Jack céda. La soirée tombait à l'eau.

Evidemment, les deux conspirateurs, en charge d'avertir Sam, oublièrent totalement de la prévenir du changement de programme pour la soirée.

Daniel, soulagé de ne pas être là pour l'exécution du plan de Teal'c, franchit la porte des étoiles. Le Jaffa quant à lui veilla à ce que Sam se rende, comme prévu, chez Jack ce soir là. Il passa la fin d'après midi à fureter dans les couloirs, entre son labo et le bureau de Jack, pour s'assurer que les deux militaires ne se parlent pas.

Teal'c, qui s'était éloigné deux petites minutes, arriva à l'angle d'un couloir et découvrit ses deux cibles ensemble.

Jack venait d'apercevoir son second en civil se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

- Vous rentrez Carter, l'interpella-t-il.

- Oui mon général, c'est moi qui suis de corvée ravitaillement cette fois, je vous rejoins dans 1h chez vous, ne soyez pas en retard !

- Corvée annulée Carter, Daniel est en mission off-world, ce qui veut dire plus de soirée ! Les gars ne vous ont rien dit ?

Teal'c, bien à distance, pesta contre sa vessie qui l'avait tenu à l'écart quelques instants à peine, mais suffisamment pour ne pouvoir empêcher cette malheureuse rencontre . Mécontent, il partit en direction de ses quartiers élaborer le plan B.


End file.
